Latvia's sick
by sinling97
Summary: an accident leaves the smallest Baltic nation sick,how will the others cover for him? (bad summary) rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: so this is my first Fanfiction (I have written others, they are not up though...) so If you can review that would be great. I do NOT own Hetalia_**

**_also I decided to focus on the Baltic States because they don't get enough love 3 X3 I'm sorry in advance if I write them a little off..._**

* * *

"I'm going out!" Russia said to no one in particular. His words echoed off the walls of his big home, and reached the ears of his three servants, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. "Do your work while I am gone, da?" he said with his childish smile.

"y-yes Mr. Russia. M- May I ask, where will you be going?" the oldest Baltic state, Lithuania asked, he knew it wasn't his place to ask, but he wanted to know when to be expecting his boss back.

"Ice fishing!" the Russian said cheerfully. "be good while I'm gone, da?" he said, putting his big hand on Latvia's head, effectively squashing him. He turned to leave. The oldest Baltic nation turned to the others.

"l-let's get this work done quickly then, and make Mr. Russia dinner before he gets back, alright?" he said kindly to his 'brothers'. Estonia nodded, Latvia jumped up with an enthusiastic "sure" quickly recovering from Russia's strength.

* * *

_a few hours later_

"oof" Estonia grunted as an armload of fish was shoved into his arms.

"put those in ice, da?" A cheerful Russian said, taking off his coat and handing it to Latvia, who promptly collapsed under its weight. Russia then walked up into his study.

Estonia was collecting buckets of ice to put in the tub that the fish were now sitting in. Latvia was running back and forth, carrying still more fish to be put in the freezer. Lithuania was taking some tea up to Russia.

"wow... Mr. Russia sure caught a lot of fish!" Latvia said, running past Estonia, who was walking the other way with a large bucket of ice, the older nation dumped the bucket into the freezer.

"yeah, now let's get a move on." he said as Latvia ran past him, dropping a few fish into the container, before rushing past again. "careful!" Estonia said, picking up the now empty bucket to refill with ice. Latvia slowed a bit, but not enough to quell Estonia's worry.

As Estonia made it back with the next bucket of ice, he noticed that the freezer was almost full, this would probably be the last bucket he needed to get the job done, setting the bucket of ice down on a stand- alone cabinet that stood nearby, the Baltic bent down to move some of the ice to make room. It was just then that several things happened at once, Lithuania came back in, holding an empty tray, Latvia ran by, but he failed to see a piece of ice that had fallen out of Estonia's bucket.

The smallest Baltic slipped on the ice, tripping into the cabinet. The furniture swayed dangerously, the bucket of ice that Estonia had placed there earlier fell right on top of the youngest Baltic. the bucket his head as ice completely covered him, Latvia yelped in surprise, then felt a stinging on the right side of his head. Immense cold, then everything went black.

"Latvia!"

* * *

_**A/N: wow this is short... the next chapters will be longer! as this was pretty much typed really fast, I would love reviews, if you guys wanna suggest how I could write the characters (or story) better that would be great! the ice fishing... yeah... it just kinda seems like something Russia would do... :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: chapter two! this would be a good time to say that there are no pairing in this (fyi) and that I plan to be very mean to poor Latvia, sorry... also I don't own Hetalia! **_

* * *

Lithuania stood behind Russia's desk as he watched Ivan drink his tea. The oldest Baltic didn't dare leave without being dismissed. he waited as the Russian opened a drawer and took out stack of papers. Sighing, Russia figured he should get to work on all the documents his government needed.

"oh, you're still here, da?" Russia said, suddenly realizing that the Lithuanian was still there. Toris snapped to attention.

"y-yes Mr. Russia" he replied much to quickly, making the Russia laugh, which in turn only made the Baltic more nervous.

"you can go now, you can also bring my dinner up here da?" Russia said, giving his servant a big childlike smile.

"yes sir." Liet responded quickly, hurrying out of the room. upon leaving, Lithuania let out a sigh of relief. he glanced at a clock that was hanging on a wall nearby and noted that there was two hours before they needed to prepare supper. He decided to go see how Estonia and Latvia were doing with all the fish, so, walking down two hallways and three flights of stares, and finally taking a left, he got to the back kitchen just in time to see Latvia trip, and a bucket of ice fall on him.

"Latvia!" Estonia shouted. Lithuania rushed forward, and together they lifted the bucket and moved the ice aside to find Latvia unconscious with blood coming from the side of his head.

"I-I'll go get the bandages" Estonia managed before rushing off.

"Raivis... Raivis wake up!" Lithuania said, shaking Latvia's shoulder lightly.

* * *

_everything was white when Latvia opened his eyes. He seemed to be floating in mid air. Shapes slowly formed around him and the youngest Baltic found himself sitting in snow. A shadow loomed over him, shivering, Raivis looked up to see Russia standing over him, his smile seemed plastered on his face and he was holding a disconnected faucet. Latvia shook further, though not from the cold, Russia raised the faucet over his head. Latvia quickly got up, adrenaline now fueling his actions and took off running. he could here Russia running after him ("come back, da?") and his legs were going numb from cold. Still the young nation continued to run, cold air ripping at his throat and lungs until they felt like they were on fire. He ran through the trees as it got darker and darker, until he could barley see anything in front of him. He tripped over a tree root, landing in a pile of snow. Some snow clinging to his face and hair, Latvia got up, holding back tears, and kept running... he had to get away from Russia's laughter and his fixed smile. He wondered where Lithuania and Estonia were, were they trying to find or help him? had they been caught? or had they sold him out to be punished in their place? He forced himself to focus on his predicament rather than worry about the worst, picking up his pace in the hopes that Russia would give up._

_Eventually he hit what seemed to be an invisible wall and fell back. he looked up to see Russia standing directly in front of him, arm raised. Latvia shut his eyes tightly and used his arms to protect his head. _

_"look up." __**what?!**__ the youngest Baltic thought, still braced for an attack. _

_"Look. Up." Russia repeated. Latvia looked up to see a bucket of ice falling towards him._

* * *

"Raivis..."

"Raivis!" Latvia slowly opened his eyes to see Estonia and Lithuania's worried expressions directed at him.

"hi..." he mumbled. His head stung and he felt as if everything was moving in circles.

"how are you feeling?" Estonia asked, doing nothing to hide the concern in his voice as he took a wet cloth and dabbed at the wound on his head.

"my head hurts" Latvia winced. "and I'm k-kinda cold." he added, he was sill sitting in a puddle of recently melted ice and was soaking wet. Lithuania bent down to pick up the shivering nation.

"come on" he said with a faint smile. "let's get you cleaned up ok?"

* * *

Not much later, Latvia was sitting on the one bed the Baltics shared, a bandage wrapped around his head and a blanket draped over his shoulders. Still, something was wrong, despite being dry now, Latvia still shivered. The little country also seemed pale, and tired looking. Lithuania expressed this to Estonia, who placed a hand on the youngest nation's head. The Estonian was shocked to find that, in fact, Latvia was burning up.

"I-I feel kinda funny..." Latvia mumbled, confirming the elder nations' fears.

"Here." Estonia said "Lie down." Latvia did so and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Russia was walking by his servant's room and over heard something,

"I hope he's ok..." Lithuania said, looking down at Latvia, who was still fast asleep.

"he should be fine, though he'll be sick fro a couple of days" Estonia assured the other. "I'm sorry..." he continued to no one in particular, as Latvia could not hear him... "I shouldn't have set the bucket on such an unstable shelf."

"it's ok Eduard, it's nobody's fault, I'm sure Raivis would agree"

Russia continued walking by _Latvia, sick for a couple of days? _the Russian smiled evilly to himself, this was going to be a fun few days!

* * *

_**A/N: This was going to be longer, but I need to study... exams... yay! reviews would be LOVELY. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N yay! chapter three! I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be... I'm making it up as I go XD hope this is as much fun for you to read as it is for me to type! **_

* * *

Latvia woke next to Estonia gently shaking his shoulder.

"Raivis, hey, how are you feeling?" Estonia asked, placing a hand on Latvia's forehead.

"I-I feel k-kinda ill" he mumbled, still shivering. Feeling his forehead, Estonia could tell that Latvia had a fever; he looked to Lithuania for help. The oldest Baltic bit his lip.

"I don't think you'll be able to work today..." he said gently, causing the younger nations' eyes to widen.

"b-but if I d-don't r-Russia will b-be r-really m-m-mad!" Latvia said fearfully, his stutter worsening at the mention of his boss. He tried to stand up, instantly black dots began to swim in and out of his vision; Latvia swayed on the spot. Lithuania caught him before he could fall.

"There's no way you can work if you can barley stand." he said, placing the youngest Baltic back on the bed. "How does your head feel?" he asked, gently touching the bandages and causing Latvia to wince.

"my head hurts" he mumbled.

"It... it might take a few days to fully heal..." Estonia said, more to reassure himself than anyone. "I'm really sorry Latvia... It's my fault." he continued unable to rid himself of the guilty feeling he'd had since last night.

"It's ok, I should have w-watched where I w-was going" Latvia yawned and tried to cover it up.

"Sleep." Lithuania said quickly, the stifled yawn not escaping his notice.

"B-but what about-"

"Don't worry about Russia, Estonia and I will think of something." Lithuania reassured the sick nation, placing a blanket over him as Latvia quickly fell asleep.

* * *

As Russia walked through his big house, he couldn't help noticing that only two of his servants were working. The conversation he overheard last night coming to mind the Russian smiled. Oh yeah, Latvia was sick. This was going to be fun.

Russia decided that he would say nothing about Latvia's absence until the moment was right. That moment happened to be when Estonia and Lithuania brought out his lunch and stood by waiting to be dismissed.

"Where's little Latvia?" he asked politely, smiling at the two nervous nations.

"oh! um... y-you see M-Mr. Russia, u-um... " Lithuania began, unsure how much he could say without angering his boss. Russia's smile grew, he, of course, knew that Latvia was sick, but loved seeing the older nations scrambling to come up with an excuse.

"H-he should be around h-here some where" Estonia quickly cut in. "I-I think he had more chores to get done." Russia dropped the subject, he didn't want to push it. He knew just asking would scare them and he didn't want to ruin his little game by moving to quickly.

After lunch when Lithuania and Estonia had taken the dishes and retreated into the kitchen to clean them, Russia took the opportunity to quietly walk into the room that the Baltics shared. There he saw Latvia sleeping, his breathing was uneven and his face was far to pale. The bandage around his head had a bit of blood leaking though it.

Russia pulled the blanket off of Latvia, causing the small nation to jump due to the sudden chill. Latvia looked up to see Russia towering over him, an anger hiding smile on his face.

"M-M-Mr. R-Russia!" he stuttered, starting to shake, which had nothing to do with the cold.

"you are being lazy da?"

"n-no! I-I... I-its just that Lithuania told me to lie down a-and- "

"And is Lithuania your boss?" Russia interrupted, his voice lowering dangerously.

"N-n-no." Latvia said, shaking more violently. Russia reached over, knocking a small lamp over in the process. He grabbed Latvia's thing wrist and lifted him so that he was dangling several feet above the bed. Latvia bit his lip to avoid crying out, he felt something in his wrist snap.

"You will be working by supper time, da?" Russia said coldly, roughly shaking the trembling nation. Latvia let out a yelp of pain as he felt the bones in his arm grind together.

* * *

Estonia had just finished washing the dishes when he heard a crash coming from the room he shared with his 'brothers'. He shared a terrified look with Lithuania before the two of them sprinted out of the kitchen and down the hall to their room.

They arrived at the door to see Russia toss Latvia to the ground at the end of the bed, he landed on his back with a dull _THUD._

"Remember what I said, da?" He said politely as ever, before pushing past the others and exiting the room. Lithuania rushed to Latvia's side and inspected the boy's arm.

"Latvia!" Estonia shouted, quickly joining them on the floor. "What happened?!"

"R-Russia got m-mad. H-he said he w-wants me to b-be working b-by dinner." Latvia said between small sobs. The two elder nations got Latvia cleaned up, and in to time he had a new bandage on his arm, a tear free face, a fresh bandage on his head and a small smile on his face. Now, if only they could keep him that way.

* * *

At precisely 5:30 pm, Lithuania and Estonia came out of the kitchen, each holding a tray. A weak looking Latvia followed, carrying a glass of vodka. The two older nations placed their trays down and stood back as Latvia shakily placed the glass on the table. He looked dizzy and weak, his face so pale it looked white. Russia started to eat as the tree Baltics stood by waiting to be sent away.

About a quarter of the way through his meal, Russia suddenly got an idea. Smiling not too kindly, he turned to his servants, "Estonia, Lithuania you can go. Latvia you stay... da?" he said, his voice never ceasing its polite tone. Latvia gulped.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAANNNND fin* wow this chapter took a long time to write! :) All reviews shall be welcomed with one thousand hugs. thanks for reading! (I feel kinda bad for what I did to poor Latvia...)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So first let me just apologize for two things... one this chapter is really short... It took forever to write... but is short. Also sorry for all the line breaks and POV changes! I have a really short attention span. :/ also tomorrow I'm not quite sure I can update... I have a full day cramming for finals study thing to do then... So I'm going to try really hard to put up another chapter today to make up for it! :) Also: I do no own Hetalia. **_

* * *

Latvia stood in the big dining room, trying not to pass out. Black dots were swimming in his vision, blocking his line of sight. Raivis shook his head and blinked, trying to stop the waves of dizziness that seemed to be crashing over him.

From the kitchen doorway, a pair of blue-green eyes framed by thin glasses peeked around the corner.

Estonia worriedly stared at the young sick nation. He saw Latvia sway dangerously as he waited to be looked around the corner as well. "What's gonna happen to him?!" Lithuania whispered, his voice on the verge of panic.

"It's alright." Estonia said with a semblance of calm. "H-He's going to be fine." though he couldn't quite hide his concern. _Raivis is really ill, if he passes out, or even falls down... _Estonia shuddered, not wanting to think about it as he watched Latvia continue to battle the dizziness.

* * *

Estonia and Lithuania's worried faces peering at them from the kitchen did not escape Russia's notice. He smirked as he continued to eat. This was a fun game! He slowed down his eating, delaying until he had to let Latvia leave. He didn't want the game to be over just yet.

* * *

Latvia felt... strange... there was no other way to describe it. He felt freezing cold to the point of numbness, everywhere. Everywhere except his face, which felt was if it was radiating heat. The room felt like it was spinning, he was tired. But Russia hadn't let him go yet. He knew that he couldn't ask to leave, he had a feeling that the question would not be met with kindness. So Latvia continued to stand there, still as a statue (or as still as he could, being as ill as he was.) the sky beyond the big windows grew steadily darker. Was It just Raivis, or was Russia eating slower? Swirling shapes invaded Latvia's sight, dizziness swept over him, he was about to fall over when suddenly...

"You can go now... make sure you help clean up... da?" a cheery voice said. Latvia hurried out of the room. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he collapsed from exhaustion. He felt someone catch him before his head hit the floor.

"L-Latvia?"

"Latv_ia!"_

_"Latvi-"_ and then everything went dark.

* * *

The next time Raivis woke up, he was in their shared bed, with Lithuania's worried face looking down at him.

"Latvia?" he questioned, feeling the younger nations forehead and frowning.

"y-yeah, I g-guess..." he croaked, his throat was dry and directly after saying this he went into a fit of uncontrollable coughing. The eldest Baltic handed him a cup of water, the young country gulped it down. "thanks..." he mumbled, handing the glass back. "what time is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

""u-um..." he replied... "s-six thirty." Latvia's eyes snapped open, the sleepiness completely gone. He was supposed to be up half an hour ago.

"Crap!" he yelped, sitting up quickly, ignoring the dizziness. Getting out of bed, he quickly got ready for the day's chores.

"are you sure you can work?" Toris asked.

"Yeah." Latvia lied. _It's not like I have a choice... he thought. _

* * *

Latvia was cleaning the floor in the main hall of Russia's house when suddenly his head felt as though it had just been hit with a pile of bricks. His breathing became heavy and he fought to keep awake. _No! I can't sleep now! must stay awake... must... stay... awake... must... stay... awa- _the newly cleaned tiles rushed to meet him and he slumped over.

* * *

Russia was walking through his house, enjoying the sunlight that filtered through his windows, he smiled kindly. It was a beautiful day, maybe he would go outside... He thought of the 'game' he had going with Latvia. He was kind of sad that it seemed to be over. From what he had seen earlier, the youngest of his servants seemed determined to work through his fever.

Sighing sadly at the loss of his fun game. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. In the main hall, he saw something crumpled on the floor. Upon closer unspection, Russia saw that it was Latvia, his breathing was dangerously uneven and raspy. He was bleeding from under his bandages. Russia's smile grew. It seemed his game was not over yet.

* * *

_**A/N: there you go! Hope you Enjoyed! I'll hopefully have a new chapter up soon! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: this might be my last chapter, I dunno... what do you lovely people think? reviews would be great! :)**_

_**I do not own Hetalia**_

* * *

Russia stood over the sleeping Latvia... Trying to decide the best way to continue his 'game' he examined the shivering young boy who had fallen asleep on the job. Then it occurred to Russia exactly what he could do that would a.) teach the young country not to fall asleep while working again, and b.) be the most fun way to keep his game going.

He reached over and Yanked Latvia off of the ground, by his injured arm. This caused the Baltic to yelp in pain.

"I-I'm so s-sorry M-Mr. R-Russia... P-Please d-don't... " his works were cut short by Russia dragging him towards the front door.

"I must teach you not to fall asleep so easily, da?" he said, an aura of blackness coming off of him.

"P-Please!" Latvia cried out, the bones in his arm crying out in protest from being grinded forcefully together twice in three days. It was too late. Russia opened the door, and tossed the Baltic out in the snow. Though it was sunny, the light reflecting off of the soft snow did nothing to warm the below freezing temperature. The little country curled up, trying to conserve his now dwindling body heat, the cold biting at his skin. The wind picked up, blowing some snow off of a nearby branch and depositing it so that most of the fallen snow was on top of the young boy, Latvia was too weak to shake it off. He lay there, resigned to the cold. Letting tears freeze to his face.

Latvia didn't dare walk away from Russia's house, if he did, the large country would only hunt him down and punish him further. No, it was much better if he just let the numbing cold wash over him, he doubted his legs would be able to carry him far anyway, best case scenario he would wander a few yards, and collapse again, to be met with fresh waves of flesh biting cold.

So the youngest Baltic just lay there, snow stuck to his face, frozen tears sitting half way down his face. Clouds slowly formed and soon it was snowing, wrapping the young boy in a blanket of snow.

From the window, a certain Lithuanian was watching, horrified. He quickly grabbed his coat, intending to go out and rescue the young boy. He was half way to the door when out of nowhere, a fist connected with the side of his face, a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, and he was pinned to the wall.

"no." the Russian said, all pretend kindness gone from his voice. "Do. Not. Go. Out. There. You may be my favorite, but don't think I won't hurt you. Latvia must learn his lesson, da?" he said the last word cheerfully, causing the Baltic he had pinned to the wall to shake with fright and nod slowly.

"Y-Yes sir."

"good." The Russian said, leaving.

* * *

hours later, the Russian had retired to bed. Estonia quickly rushed out the door and returned with Latvia. His lips were blue, Ice was collected in his hair, eyelashes and face, his fingertips were stained blue, he was no longer shivering, which was far from a good sign. Lithuania quickly helped bring the frozen unconscious nation into the servant's quarters. They wrapped blanket after blanket around Latvia, and placed him directly infront of the fire place, the two elder nations hugged Latvia, trying to provide him with their own body heat in the hopes that the youngest Baltic would wake up. He was barley breathing, and though the ice had been removed from him, he was still blue around the lips and fingernails.

Just when the two were about to lose hope, a pair of violet- blue eyes opened. The eyes lacked their usual childish glow, but instead were dull, as though they had the life drained out of them.

"L-Latvia?" Estonia said uncertainly. He felt horrible, if it weren't for his mistake, Latvia would never gotten sick, never hit his head, which was the main cause for him passing out. And if Latvia had never hit his head, something that was caused by Estonia, then he would have never been tossed out into the cold all night, he would not look so defeated now.

"I-It was so c-c-cold, a-a-and I-it h-hurt a-and I w-was so s-s-scared. a-and-" Latvia burst into tears and buried his face in Estonia's shirt. The middle Baltic felt as if his heart was splitting in two as he gently rubbed the younger nations back, trying to calm him down.

* * *

Russia was listening not to far away and a strange feeling rose in his stomach, like someone had shifted things around, he felt a heavy weight growing in the pit of his stomach... He decided that this was enough of his little game for now... and headed for bed.

* * *

_**A/N: well that was sad... incase you didn't get it... that 'strange feeling' that Russia was getting is guilt. so... last chapter maybe? *shrugs***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: so ok... not the last chapter. I got a few reviews saying the story needs more resolution and asking to update, I gotta say I'm really surprised that I have this many people liking the story, thanks y'all! :) all reviews are welcome. **_

_**I do not own Hetalia, If I did there would be more of the Baltics in it ;)**_

_**also, the rest of this story is going to get a lot happier, because most stories about the Baltics, namely Latvia are all 'let's see how much we can hurt and maim Latvia!' and if their not those then its all 'let's pair Latvia up with lots of people!' so yeah, I wanted to write a non pairing story that's not all angsty and sad... :) America will also be in this chapter. Also this part is not historically accurate (neither is any of the rest of this story...)**_

* * *

the time was about 1:30 in the morning, all was quiet in the house, Russia was asleep, trying to ignore the strange feeling growing inside of him. All was silent, that is, except for a certain Latvian, crying into a certain Estonian's shoulder. Estonia tried his best to comfort the cold, scared nation. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable himself, normally Estonia was lucky, and Lithuania and Latvia bore the brunt of Russia's anger, Latvia normally went to Lithuania for comfort, it felt strange that the youngest Baltic was now curled up next to him, his sobs now turning into hiccups before the Latvian closed his eyes and slept.

Estonia sat still, not wanting to wake the young nation. Lithuania felt his forehead gently, his breath caught in his throat. "it feels really bad." he said worriedly before getting up. "I'll be right back." Toris said before leaving the room.

He came back a few minutes later holding a thermometer he had stolen from upstairs. he gently pushed the thermometer under the young countries tongue. Latvia was too deeply asleep to notice. when the device made a beeping sound, Estonia quickly pulled it out and examined it. '104.5' it read. Estonia felt his heard sink. He handed the thermometer to his 'brother'. Lithuania swallowed hard before thinking out loud.

"well, we can't call a doctor, its not quite so bad that he needs a hospital, Russia would never allow either of those to happen... But we can't just leave him like this either, we have to try and bring down his fever." he said quickly. "I'll go get the first aid kit." he quickly ran out the room and returned with a cold cloth and some bandages and a small bowl of water. He started with the wound on Latvia's head, he began unwrapping the bandages while Estonia stayed as still as possible, trying to let the small Baltic sleep. Lithuania gasped at what he saw as he pulled the last of the bandages off. (if you are weak stomached, skip the next paragraph)

the cut was small but deep, blood still oozed slowly. There was puss too. The area directly around the cut was green, indicating that it was infected. around the cut was a big bruise, it was blue, purple and black.

dipping the cloth in the bowl of water, Lithuania dabbed at the wound, cleaning out the blood and puss. Latvia winced, but did not wake up. Lithuania then reached into the first aid kit and took out a tube of Neosporin. He squeezed just enough out that it would help the wound on Raivis' head, but just the right amount so that Russia would not notice that any was missing.

After he was done, he applied clean bandages to Latvia's head, took the rag and tore it in two. Lithuania then took the cleaner half and put cold water on it, and placed it on Latvia's forehead to bring down the fever. Estonia felt his eyes getting heavy, and before he knew it, he had followed Latvia into the world of dreams.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones choked on his coffee, it splattered all over the forms he was filling out for his boss, but he didn't care.

"That commie bastard did WHAT?" shouted into the phone. On the other end, Lithuania winced, he had called his friend America, whom he had worked for once, to tell him what had happened with Latvia, Russia had laid off of directly harming the youngest Baltic, but still gave the small sick boy more chores, to keep him from being able to recover. Now their boss had left for the day, allowing Lithuania time to call and ask for help.

"y-yeah..." Lithuania answered. He had just finished telling America about the incident a few days ago which left Latvia with slight frostbite and mild hypothermia.

"That's not right! That bastard!... So um... How's Latvia?" Alfred asked, his voice softening in worry for the young Baltic.

"H-He's still ill, about a 103.9 fever last I checked, but Russia won't let him rest, so I'm not sure how we can get it lower. "

"Well don't worry Liet! I, The hero will help!" America said loudly, "I know just what to do! Latvia can come stay with me for a while until he recovers! that should give that commie bastard time to chill out and realize his mistake!" America continued excitedly.

"U-Um Mr. America, Russia will n-never allow that to h-happen, and if he did h-he would n-never admit he did anything wrong." Lithuania said gently

"Don't worry about any of that!" Alfred shouted "the hero has a plan!" and with that he promptly hung up and went to work on his plans.

* * *

America stood outside of the conference room a day later. He had gotten Japan, Germany, Italy, China, France, and a few others to help him with his 'Help Latvia plan' he had even called Sealand to pester England (or 'That Jerk England' as sealand liked to call him) to help. Hopefully this many people would sway some of the other countries his way.

As the meeting was called to order by Germany, attendance was called, Canada was remembered for a few seconds, just enough for Germany to mark him present, and then it came time for the rest of the countries to speak and propose ideas. America stood up and cleared his throat.

"so I was thinking..." America said between long sips of his soda. "that... I need to try and make better relations with Europe's smaller countries... and I was thinking... that if I could have one of the smaller European countries to stay with me for a while, just to introduce me to the culture... It would make thing sooo much easier... so I was thinking... could I borrow Latvia for a bit Russia?" he finished. All eyes turned to Russia.

"I don't know..." Russia said, now suspicious. "isn't there anyone else you could use?"

"I think that's a good idea America" England said before turning to Russia "and I think Latvia would really be best for the job, you know how immature America is..." the other countries America had asked to support him nodded, along with a few others. Russia sighed and agreed.

"yes! Thanks!" _phase one complete! _America thought happily.

* * *

_**A/N: so that's all for now... Yay Latvia is getting some help! The next chapter is going to be... interesting... :D **_

_**All reviews are welcome.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: so this was supposed to be up like, two and a half hours ago... Also this chapter is really short... the next chapter will be a lot longer hopefully. **_

_**I do not own Hetalia**_

_**reviews are welcome :)**_

* * *

America was pacing back and forth in his living room. He had eaten 6 hamburgers, played 5 hours of his favorite video game, and straightened up his house. And he was nervous. Part one of his plan was complete, now he had to look after Latvia. He didn't know how well his 'Hero qualities' would work with the young nation. He picked up the speed of his pacing, practically burning holes in his carpet.

* * *

_"hey dude! It worked!"_

_"Thank you, Mr. America" Alfred could almost hear the Lithuanian's small grateful smile. _

_"yup! no prob! So, how is he?" _

_"he's still ill, and his head is still hurt..." a worried voice answered._

_"don't worry dude! I'm a hero so everything will be fine!" Alfred said, hiding the nervousness in his voice._

America was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly opened the door to see Estonia and Latvia. As soon as the door opened, Latvia jumped and hid behind Estonia, peeking around the older nation. America mentally kicked himself for startling the young Baltic. He bent down and smiled at the small country.

"hey dude!" he said with a wide smile. Latvia clutched his 'brother's' sleeve and hid further behind him. America sighed. _way to go Al, ten seconds and you've already scared him..._

* * *

Latvia and Estonia walked up the long path to America's house. When they got to the door Estonia stopped and looked at Latvia smiling, "go on" he said gently, encouraging him to knock on the door himself. He had barley knocked when the door swung open fast. Latvia was so startled he ran and hid behind an equally surprised Estonian. America bent down and smiled at the youngest Baltic.

"Hey dude!" Latvia whimpered and hid farther behind Estonia. To the small nation, America looked just as big and scary as Russia.

America stepped aside to let the two Baltics in. Estonia coaxed Latvia in. The youngest Baltic was shaking. America saw Estonia carrying a small bag.

"here, I got it... Be right back." Alfred took the small bag and carried it up to the guest bed that he had set up. When he came down he saw Estonia talking to a nervous looking Latvia. When the older Baltic saw Alfred he stood up.

"I'd better go" he said, Latvia hugged Estonia. Eduard awkwardly hugged him back before leaving a trembling Latvia.

America scratched the back of his head nervously. Raivis was standing perfectly still, avoiding looking at the American. "so... do you wanna go upstairs and rest..." America said. "or you could just explore the house, or we can play video games or whatever you want." America added quickly, he didn't want to seem like he was ordering the Latvian around.

"u-um... can I j-just go upstairs and r-rest?" asked meekly.

"Of course! You don't even need to ask!" he said with his usual air of cheer. Latvia winced. Alfred showed him where the room was and Latvia retreated into his room.

America sighed. He hoped he didn't mess this up.

* * *

_**A/N: there you go! sorry it took so long for such a short chapter... these things called life and 'the need to eat' got in the way. ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: sorry it took so long! I had writer's block so... sorry in advance... There is probably going to be one more chapter, maybe two.. idk... **_

_**I do not own Hetalia. **_

Over the next few hours, Latvia fell in and out of consciousness. The trip to America had taken a lot out of him, and his fever and headache didn't help. Sometimes he would wake up to see Alfred checking up on him, other times he would just wake up only to be quickly pulled back into his dream. His dreams were inconstant, and fever driven.

At one point he was woken up by America. "y-yeah?" he asked sleepily, his tiredness doing nothing to stop his usual stutter. America responded by placing a hand on the Latvian's forehead and frowning.

"you still have a pretty serious fever there..." he said gently, placing a cold wet washcloth on Latvia's forehead, Latvia winced as Alfred's hand brushed against the bandaged part of his head. The wince did not escape his notice. America gently peeled off the bandage, ignoring the Latvian's protests of "I-I'm fine, r-really!" What he saw made him gasp.

Lithuania hadn't told him that Latvia's head was this bad, The bruise around the cut was now blue, and the cut looked slightly infected, though better than Lithuania had described it a few days ago. But those weren't the problems, no, the problem was the cut itself. The cut looked newly reopened, and irritated.

"what is this?!" Alfred said, his rising voice caused the Latvian to flinch

"W-well, y-yesterday after the meeting, M-Mr. Russia c-came home in a b-bad mood, h-he was saying s-something about h-his stomach, I was the cl-closest to the d-door sweeping a-and R-Russia p-pushed me a-and I h-hit m-my head a-and the c-cut o-opened a-again... I'm sorry!" He explained, his stutter increasing as he noticed America's face growing darker at the mention of Russia.

"That commie bastard! Why are you apologizing?! HE'S the one who should be apologizing!" Alfred half shouted. Latvia whimpered at America's shouts, he worried that the American was angry at him and would send him back to Russia. Tears fell down Latvia's face. Alfred's expression softened at seeing this.

"h-hey! I'm sorry! please don't cry!" America said quickly, placing an arm around the young Baltic. He quickly got some more bandages and alcohol swabs and cleaned the cut, stopping every time the Latvian winced. He applied more Neosporin to the cut and bandaged it. Soon Latvia had stopped crying and yawned. America glanced down at his watch, it was 12:30 in the morning, it had been 8:00 PM when Latvia had arrived. he made sure Raivis had a warm blanket so he wouldn't get cold over night, and said, "get some sleep, hopefully in the morning you'll be better..." Latvia was so tired he could do little more that nod before he fell asleep.

* * *

Latvia woke up next at 10:30. He had barley spent one day in America and he was already missing the other Baltics, he felt better with them there. He left the guest bed and hesitated at the top of the stairs, he slowly waked down the stairs to see Alfred in the kitchen leaning over the stove. Then American turned around and smiled. That smile still set Latvia on edge.

"Hey dude! I'm making pancakes! Want some?" he said. Latvia nodded before realizing that America had already turned back to his cooking.

"s-sure." he stuttered. Latvia sat down and America placed a plate with three pancakes. Latvia carefully cut a piece and took a bite, it tasted nice, it was fluffy and melted in his mouth, the syrup laced the cake with a sweet taste, it was nice, but not overpowering.

Alfred sat down across from the young Baltic, with his own plate stacked with pancakes. He stared at the Latvian before shifting uncomfortably

"so... um... do you like it?" Latvia nodded. America smiled warmly.

"that's great!" he exclaimed. Latvia cringed at the Americans tone. America sighed. He really had to watch his tone, it seemed even the smallest amount of excitement scared his young guest. He cleared his throat before trying to fix his tone.

"Glad you like it." he said. Despite the pancakes being good, Latvia only managed to eat one and a half. Alfred looked worriedly at him.

"You didn't finish... I can wrap it up for you if you want..." Alfred said. Latvia nodded

"th-thanks..."

America put the leftovers in the fridge and felt Latvia's forehead.

"you feel better... only a small temperature today."

"y-yeah... I feel b-better"

"so... wanna watch tv or something?"

America looked over at Latvia, who was watching the actors on the screen. Raivis looked a lot better, he didn't look too pale, and he seemed happier, still, America worried about having him go back to Russia, he didn't want to send the young nation back until it seemed safe for him to return. He hoped that Estonia and Lithuania could help with that.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry, I know this chapter sucks... I have writers block and thought I should put something up and hopefully it would go away... I'll go back and do an edit when I'm done with the story. I tried some foreshadowing at the end... Anyway. yeah... reviews welcome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: so this is a short chapter.. Sorry it took so long! The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully be out faster, sorry again! I was dragged from the depths of the internet to *gulp* socialize :O so yeah.. I'm back now :) enjoy! reviews welcome_**

**_I wish I owned Hetalia, but sadly I do not, I'm open for tradesies though... I've got a tissue! _**

* * *

Over the next few days, Latvia's condition slowly improved. His fever died down, colour returned to his previously pale face, his cut was no longer infected and though it seemed like it would leave a scar, it was healing nicely. Still, one thing that bothered America was that the young Baltic still wouldn't look him in the eye, whenever Alfred was around, Latvia quickly pretended to be very interested in the carpet.

This however, did next to nothing to dampen the self- proclaimed hero's attitude. Alfred was determined to help Raivis get better, and make sure that he was happy and had a safe place to go home to. So Alfred continued to try and start up a conversation with the Baltic.

_"so.. wanna go outside?"_

_"u-um.. n-no thank you." _

_"are you sure?" _

_"I-I'm sure..."_

_"... would you like something else to eat?"_

_"N-no thanks M-Mr. America."_

_"dude no worries, call me America, or better yet, just call me Alfred!"_

_"s-sorry m-mr. America!"_

_"oooor don't... that's cool too."_

Any attempt at a normal conversation with the boy was always shut down by Latvia's nervousness or America running out of ideas. This only made Alfred more determined to have an actual conversation with his young guest, which in turn made Latvia more nervous and unapproachable.

One day when Latvia was starting to feel more relaxed, he stayed downstairs a whole day, without feeling the need to retreat to the guest room. the two nations didn't do much talking, Alfred had decided to give Latvia some space, hopefully the boy would talk when he was ready.

"u-um... m-mr. America, c-can i get a drink?" america jumped when he heard this, pleased to have him talking at all.

"sure, the glasses are in the cabinet over the sink"

"th-thanks"

"no prob bro!" Latvia got up and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later there was a crash and a yelp. Alfred rushed into the kitchen to see a broken cup sitting next to a terrified Latvian. Alfred made a move to clean it up, it really wasn't a big deal, he dropped his dishes every other week. As he started to bend down and clean things up, Latvia flinched.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! p-please don't h-hurt me!" he yelped, curling into a ball on the floor.

"hey no worries, I wouldn't hurt you!" America said slightly defensively. Latvia still looked panicked as Alfred slowly bent down and cleaned up the glass, he tried not to make any sudden movements, he didn't want to startle the Baltic any more that he was.

After he had cleaned up he noticed there was a cut on Latvia's hand. He grabbed a wet cloth and gently picked up his hand. Latvia flinched again, but America held on to his hand and started to gently clean and bandage it. He then helped the Baltic stand, not long after that did the Latvian retreat to his room.

America sighed and sat down in his sitting room, so much for getting Raivis to open up. He thought back to how scared the Latvian was, had Russia hurt him Over such little things? Alfred F. Jones decided that he needed to know. He would give his guest some space for now, and ask him about it later tonight. He just hoped Latvia would be willing to talk.

* * *

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed! I'm going to post it now so yeah..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: hey y'all! :D I wonder if anyone actually read these, sorry for the delay! I kinda wrote this fast because I've been having writer's block with 3 other stories I've been working on (they are all original, two are in the developmental stage, one is being slowly written) so I just turned up my music and wrote this little thing. It kinda bounces around viewpoints a bit but it hopefully isn't too confusing. :) enjoy you lovely people! **_

_**I do not own Hetalia, If I did, not as many people would like it. **_

* * *

Estonia was hiding. Ever since Latvia had gone to America's house, Russia had been walking around like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment, Estonia had managed to escape the worst of the Russian's anger. Lithuania, had not been so lucky. Just yesterday he had seen the Lithuanian with a bruise on his face, but he had waved it off with a small smile.

Still, Estonia still felt a bit guilty, normally it was the other two Baltics who got the worst of Russia's anger, and Estonia normally got away, he always felt bad, but when the adrenaline kicked in, it was allways flight before fight.

* * *

Russia paced around his big house, the strange feeling he'd been feeling was intensified when when he had pushed Latvia out of the way when he got home after the meeting. And it felt worse every time he took out his anger on the remaining Baltics. He didn't understand, what was this strange feeling? It was the worst feeling the Russian had ever felt, and it was like a cycle, the feeling would make him angry, he would lash out, then the feeling got worse.

* * *

Lithuania was trying to finish his chores quickly before his boss found him, he figured he had around ten minutes before the angry russian came up on him, in this big a house, he figured that was the worst case scenario, however, the oldest Baltic worked quickly.

Estonia had hidden again, Lithuania sighed as this thought crossed his mind, he had no idea where the middle Baltic hid to avoid their bosses wrath. The idea of hiding wasn't sounding too bad right now. The Lithuanian couldn't understand how Estonia could just leave him, and Latvia (when the younger one was there) to get beaten by Mr. Russia, he did not blame him, he just, didn't get how Estonia could just, not care.

* * *

At least Lithuania thought that Estonia didn't care, in reality he cared very much. Eduard was angry with himself for not being able to stand by the others, even the trembling Latvia could stand his ground (even if he was shaking and whimpering). But when Estonia tried he just, froze, then the adrenaline kicked in, and he was off hiding.

* * *

Russia paced around one of his living rooms. The feeling in his stomach was starting to annoy him rather than just pain him, the annoyance slowly turned to anger. What was this? He had to know, he had to know how to fix it so this, annoying, painful, irksome, awful, tedious feeling would go away. Then it hit him Estonia! Estonia was smart, he would be able to tell him what it was! Right? Now with a motive, Russia left in search of the middle Baltic.

* * *

America knocked softly on the door to his guest bedroom. He had spent the past few hours playing video games. He had died a lot and even lost some data because his head, for once, wasn't entirely in the video game. Alfred was thinking of ways to get Latvia to open up and talk, he figured that if Latvia could just let out his feelings all at once, it might help him recover mentally. America was thinking of ways to start the conversation:

_Um.. hey Latvi! what's up? um... so... Russia... what's up with that? __**OMG that works... if i wanna sound like a bad stand up comedian. **_

_Lavia! Start talking! Why are you so jumpy? What did Russia do to you?_ _**idiot! I can't just come right out with it! Gott take things slowly, dance around the topic...**_

_LATVIA! YOU are gonna answer MY questions! GOT THAT? _America actually rolled his eyes at his thoughts. _**Oh sure Al, if you want a crying kid on your hands go for it! see how far that gets you. **_

So now Alfred F. Jones was standing outside his young guest's room, knocking and hoping he could improvise something to make Latvia open up. He heard a soft "C-Come i-in." before he opened the door. There , Latvia sat on his bed when Alfred walked in, he started trembling.

"I-I'm so sorry a-about the g-glass, I d-didn't mean to a-an p-please don't-"

"Dude its fine, I don't care about the glass, we're good." Alfred quickly interrupted, saying his reassurances all in one breath so that he had to cough before speaking again _smooth Al, super smooth. _He ignored his cynical thoughts and sat down on the end of the youngest Baltic's bed.

"You know you can talk to me if anything's bothering you, right?" he asked. As soon as those words left his mouth he mentally winced. W_ow, _he thought, _I sound like a nervous father. _

Latvia shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to bother the 'older' nation with his problems. The two sat in awkward silence before America spoke again.

"Also, I'm not leaving 'till you talk to me, because I know something's wrong." Latvia barely managed to suppress a yelp of protest. He really didn't want to talk about it. America just sat stubbornly on the end of the bed. They sat for what seemed like (and was) hours. America desperately wanted to give up, his already short attention span was pushing it's limitations to the breaking point. Still, he knew it was important to help Latvia, after all, he was the hero. So Alfred sat there, studying the carpet, he had almost memorized the elaborately complicated pattern of the rug before Latvia cleared his throat.

"Okay." he said. "I'll talk."


	11. This one get's a name because Why not

_**READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON TO THE STORY!**_

**_A/N: So I'm leaving town for a week and won't have internet connection. And after this there is going to be at least one more chapter... maybe two. Trust me, this wasn't supposed to be this long of a story but... Hell, I can get pretty long winded. So yeah it'll probably be a little more than a week before the next chapter sorry bout that! I promise not to drop the story... Because I know how freaking annoying that is. so enjoy! :)_**

**_oh also.. psssst... you... I'm gonna let you in on a little secret... I don't own Hetalia_**

* * *

Lithuania was just finishing up his chores, thoughts of retreating into the back portion of the house and away from the unstable Russia in his head, he rushed through the last bits of work he had left. In fact, he had just finished his chores when, speak of the devil, Russia walked in, he looked angry and determined. Lithuania's scars ached at the sight of him and adrenaline was telling him to move, however, fear paralyzed his legs, refusing to relinquish him from its icy grip. So Lithuania stood there as the irritated Russian came closer.

Russia grabbed the front of his eldest servants shirt, pinned him to the wall so that his feet were dangling a foot above the ground.

"You know where Estonia is, da?" He asked sweetly as Lithuania coughed and recovered from having the wind knocked out of him.

"I-I have... N-No idea" The Baltic managed to say between coughs. Russia made a growling noise deep in his throat before letting go of Lithuania, causing him to hit the floor unceremoniously.

Lithuania got up and followed Russia at a distance, he had no idea where Estonia hid, but he was worried for the younger Baltic. It was strange for Russia to want to take out his anger on the Estonian, especially when the other two were around. Lithuania was worried for his fellow Baltic, worried about what Russia would do if he found his hiding place, Estonia wasn't used to baring the brunt of Russia's frustration.

Russia walked down several corridors before jumping at a realization, causing the Baltic who was following him to flinch. Of course! Why hadn't he seen it earlier? It was so obvious. Oblivious to his eldest servant, Russia push past Lithuania, effectively shoving him to the floor, and went back the way he came. Lithuania got up quickly and followed.

Russia went down several corridors before pushing open two big doors and revealing a huge room filled with bookcases almost as tall as the ceiling. There were books of every genre, on every topic, all around the library. Russia rarely visited his own library, only on stormy days when there was too much snow to go outside. Lithuania came to the realization that this was probably where Estonia hid, of course, Estonia was really book smart, he had to have gotten that way somehow, no doubt while he was hiding, he read. And of course there were so many bookshelves to hide behind, it was the perfect place.

'Was' being the operative word though, for not long after Russia entered his library had he pulled a startled Estonia from behind a bookshelf. The Estonian gave a startled cry as he was pulled out from behind the shelves, dropping the book he was reading in the process.

* * *

Estonia was roughly pulled out of the book he had been reading by Russia, his boss had on his usual smile, however the Russian's eyes were cold, making Estonia shiver. Russia shoved him into a chair and Estonia gave a little _oof!_ before looking up to see Russia's face very close to his. Behind Russia he could see Lithuania looking very worried. Estonia gulped.

"You're smart, da?" he asked. This question caught the Estonian off guard. He fumbled around before replying.

"U-Um...Y-Yeah... I-I guess..." Estonia responded, his voice growing quieter with every word. The Russian's already huge smile grew impossibly big.

"Good! I have a question that I want an answer to... I've had the strangest little feeling in my stomach lately, it's been getting me angry." He started "And every time I take out my anger it gets worse and worse." He emphasized his point by poking Estonia in the arm hard enough to bruise with every word. The Baltic winced and rubbed his arm, that was going to be sore tomorrow, if he made it to morning, that is. "See?" Russia whined, getting angry. "Now it's worse!" He half shouted, slamming his fist on a table next to the chair, breaking it in half. Estonia flinched as he was showered with splinters of wood. "So, what is it?" Russia asked, ignoring his servant's discomfort.

Estonia's mind raced, trying to come up with an answer before Russia decided to demonstrate his table breaking skills on his face. Emotion wasn't really his strong point. And Russia seemed to be growing in annoyance as Estonia's mind raced trying to come up with an answer.

* * *

_**A/N: that's it for now. Sorry I don't have enough time to go to Latvia and America right now! I will when I get back... I'm still figuring it out at the moment, and I want it to be really good so bare with me! thanks!** _


	12. Chapter 12 Finally right? WHOOOOOOOOOO

_**so... sorry about not updating guys! my vacation lasted twice as long as I planned, then I was really busy after that. so enough of me! lets get back to the story! shit where did I leave off... FLASHBACKS YAY! this is Latvia telling a story to Alfred... this is just one, though he will tell him more, i'm not going to write more than one... **_

* * *

_Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania were all scrambling around the kitchen, it was around 5:30 and dinner was late. Russia had gone out, telling his servants that he would be back at 6:00 and would expect dinner then. Only things didn't go as planned_

_..._

_the phone was ringing, looking down Latvia read the caller id: Russia "Toris" he called, handing the phone to the eldest, Lithuania usually took all the calls from Russia. "Y-Yes sir?" Toris asked into the phone. His face whitened a few shades as Russia spoke on the other line. _

_"But sir-" he winced. _

_"N-No sir! I-I mean of course." _

_"Yes s-sir." he said before hanging up. He gulped "Russia will be here in five minutes." he said to the room at large. _

_"What?!" Estonia asked putting down his book.  
"We need to hurry" Was Lithuania's reply as the Baltics hurried into the kitchen. _

_..._

_the clock was ticking. 5:31 four minutes till Russia. Estonia was furiously chopping vegetables while Lithuania was begging the water in a big pot to boil. Latvia was running around, getting out dishes and trying not to break anything. _

_5:32 three minutes. _

_ Lithuania was scared, the water was just starting to boil, there was no way to they were going to get dinner ready by the time Russia arrived. And Russia would no doubt punish them for this, he just hoped his 'brothers' didn't get hurt. he quickly put the chopped vegetables into the pot. glancing up at the clock nervously. _

_5:33 two minutes left._

_ Estonia was petrified. They had never gotten dinner out late before. And Russia could get livid over a broken cup, Estonia shuddered to think how mad their boss would be over this as he finished chopping the vegetables and got out some vodka and poured it into a glass, glancing at the time on his way to the dining room. _

_5:34 one minute left. _

_Latvia was numb, he had accepted there was no hope as he continued to get things ready. He had gotten the brunt of Russia's anger before for his clumsiness and was terrified of what he might to them if they were late. Russia could get very creative when he was mad enough. Latvia's back was still burned from last time Russia had gotten angry and he wasn't looking forward to it getting hurt again. he glanced up at the clock as he got the chicken out from the oven. _

_5:35 No time left. _

_The door came open and Russia came in, making his way to the dining room, expecting a nice meal. However when he got there, all he saw was some vodka. "What is this?" he asked, his voice growing dangerously sweet. _

_"U-Um.. I-it will be out v-very soon M-Mr. R-Russia." Estonia stuttered. retreating into the corner of the room. _

* * *

_5:38. _

_The three terrified Baltics were standing next to the table in the big dining room as Russia slowly and deliberately ate his dinner. Russia was mad, and his servants knew it. The only question was who would be patching up who come tomorrow, who would take the blame? It was all up to Russia now. _

_Russia pondered this as he ate his dinner. He wanted to make this punishment memorable so his servants never messed up like this again. Normally he would just punish Lithuania, his favorite and call it that but no... He wanted to have some fun with this. _

* * *

_Russia liked games. Not just any games, but people games. Games where he could play around with people's emotions. He liked complex games, scary games, memorable games, but mostly, he liked entertaining games. It was for this simple reason that Russia sat at his desk at 3:00 in the morning, thinking of a game that could teach his Baltics a lesson._

* * *

_The next afternoon Latvia was cleaning in one of the sitting rooms, the other Baltics were on the other side of the monstrous house doing their chores. Latvia felt uneasy being singled out and alone so far from the others, when they had woken up at five that morning they found chore lists witch each of their names attached. They compared lists and the thing that stood out to them was that Latvia' s chores required him to be far away from Estonia and Lithuania for the majority of the day._

_Latvia gulped and shivered, receiving a pitied look from Estonia, as well as a worried one from Lithuania. _

_The youngest Baltic was ripped from his thoughts by the door behind him slamming. He turned to see Russia, his back to the door, looking down. "Let's play a game, da?__" he said, looking up and fixing Raivis with a huge smile. _

* * *

_"Wh-What kind of game?" Latvia replied, he knew whatever it was that it wouldn't end well for him. Russia was now circling around the trembling Baltic, his eyes resembling those of a predator who had his prey exactly where he wanted. _

_Then, suddenly, Russia lunged at the young Baltic, plunging a knife, which had previously been hidden in his sleeve, into Latvia's shoulder. Raivis yelled loudly in pain, and Russia, leaving the knife embedded in his servant's shoulder, grabbed the now weakened nation and dragged him down several halls; making sure to keep his blood pooled in his jacket. Russia brought Latvia into a rarely used storage room. It was big enough to just barely squeeze a refrigerator into. He dropped the bleeding country on the floor where he curled up, shivering and whimpering in pain. "Let's play a game." Russia said coldly. "I wonder who will find you." he said, with mock curiosity before closing the door and locking it. Leaving the bleeding Latvia alone in the dark._

* * *

_**heh heh... cliffhanger... I'm going to be gone until the end of august sorry guys... I will try to update again before I go but no promises. ^^;; **_


End file.
